1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to cooking food, and more specifically relates to an electric food smoker.
2. Background Art
Food smokers have been used for many years to smoke foods, especially meats. There are many different varieties of food smokers that use different fuels, including charcoal smokers, gas smokers, and electric smokers. Most known smokers include a wood chip box that includes a lid with slots or other openings near a heat source, and when the chip box is loaded with wood chips, the wood chips provide the smoke needed to smoke food. Most known food smokers have a single heat source, and lack many convenient features.